Luke Skywalker
See also 75110 Luke Skywalker. 4483 Imperial AT-AT 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina 4502 X-wing Fighter 4480 Jabba's Palace 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge 6212 X-Wing Fighter 7104 Desert Skiff 7110 Landspeeder 7128 Speeder Bikes 7130 Snowspeeder 7140 X-Wing Fighter 7142 X-Wing Fighter 7190 Millennium Falcon 7201 Final Duel II 7666 Hoth Rebel Base 7965 Millennium Falcon 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave 8092 Luke's Landspeeder 8129 AT-AT Walker 9493 X-wing Starfighter 9496 Desert Skiff 75005 Rancor Pit 75014 Battle of Hoth 10123 Cloud City 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon 10188 Death Star 10212 UCS Imperial Shuttle 10236 Ewok Village 65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collectors Set 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar 78744 Star Wars Value Pack 853419 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Luke Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine and General Veers K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection }} Luke Skywalker is a minifigure introduced in 1999 as part of the Classic ''Star Wars'' line. He is the main protagonist of the original trilogy and one of its major characters. Luke is also the son of Anakin Skywalker, the main protagonist of the prequel trilogy. He is the first ever licensed minifigure and has had 29 versions made since 1999. Background Luke Skywalker was the son of Queen/Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (later Sith Lord Darth Vader) of Tatooine, and twin brother of Leia Organa. When his Mother died (of injuries caused by Anakin) after giving birth to him and Leia, he was taken to Tatooine where he lived and grew up on his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen's Moisture Farm on Tatooine for the next 19 years of his life. He owned a Landspeeder, and is known to have raced T-16 Skyhoppers with his best friend Biggs Darklighter. He and his uncle later purchased two droids which were R2-D2, and C-3PO. After Owen and Beru were killed by the Empire's Stormtroopers, he went with former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who told him his father was a Jedi Knight, and gave him his father's lightsaber. After Obi-Wan's death at the hands of Luke's father Darth Vader, Luke helped destroy the Death Star, with the help of Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, and all of the Rebel Alliance in the Battle of Yavin and became a known leader in the Rebel Alliance. He then helped in the Battle of Hoth but the Empire forces outmatched the Rebels and the Rebels scattered across the galaxy, eager to escape the Empire's attack. He flew to Dagobah and was trained by Jedi Master Yoda. His training was interrupted when Luke set off to Bespin to save his friends, and Han Solo was frozen in carbonite. When dueling with Darth Vader, the Sith Lord cut off Luke's right hand, and he lost his lightsaber along with it. It was then that Darth Vader revealed to Luke that he was his father. Luke escaped, and after going to other adventures, he created his own green lightsaber. He went back to Tatooine to save Han Solo from the hands of Jabba the Hutt. Eventually, Luke visited Yoda on Dagobah again but while there, Yoda died of old age. Soon Luke dueled his father again on the second Death Star above the forest moon of Endor, and though he defeated him, he refused to finish him off, knowing it would turn him to the dark side. The furious Emperor Palpatine unleashed his Force lightning upon Luke. Because of this, his father came back to the light side and threw Palpatine into the core of the Death Star, killing him and saving Luke. However, Anakin's suit was badly damaged by the Force lightning of the Dark Lord and he soon died in Luke's hands. Luke burned his father's remains in a fire in a Jedi tradition, but later saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and his redeemed father Anakin Skywalker as Force spirits. He later trained Ben Solo, Han and Leia's son but went into hiding after he turned to the dark side. Later he was located by the Resistance and visited by Rey who returned his father's lightsaber, original thought lost at Cloud City but later obtained by Maz Kanata. Although reluctant at first. He agrees to train Rey and when she leaves to help the Resistance. He confronts Kylo Ren on Crait through a Force projection and fights him. He dies from the projection and becomes one with the Force. Gallery of Variations Minifigure |img3 = Luke_Skywalker_Tatooine_New.gif |txt3 = Tatooine |img4 = 7965_Luke.png|txt4 = Tatooine |img5 = 7965_Luke-helmet.gif |txt5 = Tatooine |img6 = LEGO_Luke_Skywalker_2012_Tatooine.jpeg |txt6 = Tatooine |img7 = LukeCantina2014.jpg |txt7 = Tatooine |img8 = 29233146812 13b19275a0 b.jpg |txt8 = Tatooine |img9 = Luke_Stormtrooper_Death_Star.png |txt9 = Stormtrooper |img10 = Luke_Stormtrooper_2016.png |txt10 = Stormtrooper |img11 = Luke_blue_grey_hips.jpg |txt11 = Pilot |img12 = Luke_grey_hips.png |txt12 = Pilot |img13 = Luke_10178.jpg |txt13 = Pilot |img14 = 9493_Luke.png |txt14 = Pilot |img15 = 75014_Luke.png |txt15 = Pilot |img16 = Luke2014Visor.jpg |txt16 = Pilot |img17 = 75218-PilotLukeSkywalker.png |txt17 = Pilot |img18 = LEGO Pilot Luke 2019.png |txt18 = Pilot |img19 = Luke_celebration_no_pupils.png |txt19 = Ceremony |img20 = Luke_celebration_pupils.png |txt20 = Ceremony |img21 = 8089_luke_skywalker_hoth.jpg |txt21 = Hoth |img22 = IMG 0424.jpg |txt22 = Hoth |img23 = 7879_Luke.png |txt23 = Bacta Tank |img24 = LEGO_Luke_Bacta_Tank_sw0957.png |txt24 = Bacta Tank |img25 = Luke_dagobah.jpg |txt25 = Dagobah |img26 = Luke Dagobah 2018.png |txt26 = Dagobah |img27 = Luke_bespin.png |txt27 = Bespin |img28 = LEGO_Luke_Bespin_75222.png |txt28 = Bespin |img29 = 7128LUKE.jpg |txt29 = Endor |img30 = Luke_hood_4480.png |txt30 = Jedi |img31 = Luke.JPG |txt31 = Jedi |img32 = luke 7104.png |txt32 = Jedi |img33 = Luke_black-yellow_hand_7201.png |txt33 = Jedi |img34 = Skiff_luke.png |txt34 = Jedi |img35 = Jedi_Luke_No_Cape.jpg |txt35 = Jedi |img36 = 10212_Luke_Skywalker.jpg |txt36 = Jedi |img37 = 9496_luke.png |txt37 = Jedi |img38 = 75005_Luke.png |txt38 = Jedi |img39 = LukeEndor2013.jpg |txt39 = Jedi |img40 = 29307784516 7944eba068 b.jpg |txt40 = Jedi |img41 = 75200LukeSkywalker.png |txt41 = Ahch-To |img42 = Sw1039.png |txt42 = Advent Calendar }} Video Game Variants ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Lego.com Description Notes * In 7201 Final Duel II, the Jedi Luke has a black right hand, which is the only Yellow Jedi Luke variation with a black right hand. * In 7879 Hoth Echo Base, the Hoth Bacta tank Luke is the first Star Wars minifigure not to have a top on. * Luke's actor was Mark Hamill, who also voiced Von Nebula in ''Hero Factory and Evil Guy in Adventure Time. Hamil also portrayed the James Jesse version of The Trickster in both television adaptions of The Flash as well as in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom!, Justice League: Unlimited, ''and ''LEGO DC Super-Villains. Perhaps most of all, Hamill is also best known for voicing The Joker in numerous DC properties, including LEGO DC Super-Villains. * The T-16 Skyhopper Pilot could be Luke Skywalker in a T-16 Pilot outfit. * The Luke Skywalker which appears in the Rancor Pit set has a new flip-face. One side is a new face with raised eyebrows and slightly different eyes, and the other side features a new determined/angry expression. * There are two variations of Ceremonial Luke; one with black eyes and the other with black eyes with white pupils. They both are only found in the LEGO Star Wars Visual Dictionary. * Luke makes a cameo in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures where he is one of five characters hidden throughout the game which must be found to unlock Han Solo. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Tatooine Luke has a different appearance than any of his physical variants. He has the flesh-tone version of Luke's Return of the Jedi face and hands that became Luke's default face for a time, while his body and legs are the versions from the original Landspeeder set from 1999. Gallery Luke 2013 Pilot Goggles.png|2013 Pilot Luke with Goggles on Luke 2013 Jedi.png|2013 Luke Skywalker from the Rancor Pit Lego star wars luke skywalker celebration-400-400.jpg|Luke's celebration suit. (can be retrieved from the Visual Dictionary) Luke 2013 Pilot.png|Luke's 2013 pilot variant without goggles. JediLuke2012.jpg|Luke from the Desert Skiff. 7965 Luke-helmet.gif|Luke with the helmet in the Millennium Falcon. 144px-Luke Skywalker Hoth.png|Luke from the Wampa's Cave. Luke9493LEGO.jpg|Luke from the 2012 X Wing Star fighter Luke-lego-iii.jpg|Luke in Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. LEGO Luke.jpg|Luke in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. New luke.png|Luke without the helmet in the Millennium Falcon. Luke tatooine.png|Luke in his original variant. Luke Pilot 2.png|Luke in his old pilot variant. Jedi Luke No Cape.jpg|One of the original Jedi variants for Luke. Luke Skywalker Tatooine New.gif|Luke in a newer variant from the 2010 landspeeder. 7128LUKE.jpg|Luke's forest variant. Luke Skywalker Digital Clock.jpg|Luke as a clock. 10212 Luke Skywalker.jpg|One of the newest forms of Luke's Jedi variant. 19-Luke_Skywalker.png|From 2016 Advent Calendar Luke Skywalker Stormtrooper.png|Luke as a stormtrooper in disguise. Bespinluke.JPG|Luke in his Bespin clothes Luke Skywalker Dagobah.png|Luke in his Training/ Dagobah clothes. Lukepupils.jpg|A second variation of Ceremonial Luke was made with added pupils. lUKE.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Pilot) (microfigure) 75052Lukeflip.jpg|2014 Tatooine Variation Flip-face LukePilot2014NoVisor.jpg|75049 Flip-face Luke2013FlipEndor.jpg|10236 Flip-face LUKE UL.jpg|New Luke Skywalker Ultrabuild Luke Bespin.png|Luke when he lost his hand. LEGO Luke.jpg|Luke in the promotional image for LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Łuk skajłoker był raperem.jpg Appearances # Star Wars Celebration 2017: Detention Block Rescue # 3341 Star Wars #2 # 4483 Imperial AT-AT # 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder # 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina # 4502 X-wing Fighter # 4480 Jabba's Palace # 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge # 6212 X-Wing Fighter # 7104 Desert Skiff # 7110 Landspeeder # 7128 Speeder Bikes # 7130 Snowspeeder # 7140 X-Wing Fighter # 7142 X-Wing Fighter # 7190 Millennium Falcon # 7201 Final Duel II # 7666 Hoth Rebel Base # 7879 Hoth Echo Base # 8092 Luke's Landspeeder # 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave # 9493 X-Wing # 9496 Desert Skiff # 75005 Rancor Pit # 75014 Battle of Hoth # 10123 Cloud City # 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT # 10179 Millennium Falcon # 10188 Death Star # 10212 Imperial Shuttle # 10236 Ewok Village # 65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collector Set # 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack # 78744 Star Wars Value Pack # 75052 Mos Eisley Cantina # 75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar (2014) # 75049 Snowspeeder # 75059 Sandcrawler # 75093 Death Star Final Duel # 75098 Assault on Hoth # 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2016) # 75159 The Death Star # 75173 Luke's Landspeeder # 75200 Ahch-To Island Training # 853419 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Luke Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine and General Veers # 75203 Hoth Medical Chamber # 75208 Yoda's Hut # 75218 X-Wing Starfighter # 75220 Sandcrawler # 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City # 75229 Death Star Escape # 75235 X-Wing Starfighter Trench Run # 75258 Anakin's Podracer - 20th Anniversary Edition # 75259 Snowspeeder - 20th Anniversary Edition Other Physical Appearances * 75110 Luke Skywalker * 41627 Luke Skywalker & Yoda Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures '' * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' '' Movie Appearances'' * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out ''(Appears in pilot outfit and Vader's costume) * ''The Yoda Chronicles TV Appearances * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Book Appearances * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary See Also: * Anakin Skywalker * Princess Leia Organa * Han Solo * Owen Lars * R2-D2 * C-3PO Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Star Wars Episode VII minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode VIII minifigures